Hoists and tensioning devices in general such as pullers and load binders are conventionally tested at the manufacturer's plant prior to sale by the simple expedient of statically loading the hoist with a large number of weights and then operating the hoist as loaded. In the case of overhead hoists, this test is made at 125% of rated load. While this technique has been suitable for factory testing, it has proven to be quite unsatisfactory for field testing. A typical owner of a hoist does not normally have available a set of known weights suitable for hoist testing to its maximum rated load. Furthermore, the difficulty of transporting such large weights from place to place has discouraged hoist distributors, field servicemen and manufacturers from providing a field testing service. Accordingly, a hoist or similar tensioning device typically undergoes little or no tests with respect to maximum rated load, braking ability or the proper functioning of overload safety mechanisms once the hoist has left the manufacturer's plant. This is obviously not a desirable situation especially in the face of increased pressures from OSHA, theories of product liability, and industrial association established standards such as those set forth in the American National Standard for Cranes, Derricks, Hoists, Hooks, Jacks and Slings (ANSI B30.16--1973) published by the American Society of Mechanical Engineers.